Lauren Murphy vs. Liz Carmouche
The first round began. Carmouche lands a leg kick slipping, tries a double unsuccessfully, they clinch. Carmouche stuffs a trip. Carmouche with right palm strikes, defends a double. Two or three right elbows, more palm strikes. 4:00. Murphy knees the legs twice. More to the leg. Carmouche tries a hip toss, cage is in the way. More rights inside for Carmouche. 3:00. Murphy knees the leg. "More knees!" Fast short rights from Carmouche. Ref breaks them. Murphy lands an inside kick. And another. "Double jab!" Right to the body. 2:00 as Carmouche lands a leg kick. "Circle, cut her off more!" Murphy lands a leg kick. Carmouche lands a body kick. Carmouche lands a right. And another counter right after checking an inside kick. 1:00. Carmouche lands a leg kick, Murphy stuffs a double to the clinch. Murphy knees the leg hard. 35. "You got double unders!" 15. Murphy works a double. Carmouche lands a right elbow. Murphy completes the takedown to guard, R1 ends, 10-9 Murphy but quite close. R2 began. Murphy lands an inside kick. And eats a hard leg kick. Carmouche lands a hard body kick. Murphy lands a right to the body. "Cut her off Lauren!" Murphy lands a left hook. "Right hand over the top!" Carmouche tries a spinning kick, sprawls a single, 4:00. "Stay patient!" Carmouche knees the body as they stand to the clinch. "Do damage here Lauren, hurt her, throw those knees hard! An elbow on the break Lauren!" Carmouche lands right elbows. "Joe Riggs!" Murphy kneeing the legs. Right hammerfists from Carmouche. 3:00. Murphy tries a double. More right hammerfists. Palm strikes. Short rights. Ref breaks them up. Murphy lands an inside kick. 2:00. Murphy lands an inside kick, Carmouche replies. "Cut her off, don't follow!" Carmouche lands a body kick. She tries a handstand high kick, they clinch. Murphy knees the body, and the leg. 1:00. Carmouche tried a trip throw, failed landing on bottom in guard. "Elbows!" Carmouche lands a hard right from the bottom. 35. "Elbows!" Carmouche working high guard, possible triangle. 15. R2 ends, 10-9 Murphy. R3 began. Carmouche lands an inside kick and a right. Murphy lands an inside kick. And another. Carmouche lands an inside kick. Murphy lands a nice right. Carmouche works a double and slams her, nice. 4:00. Murphy lands a left elbow. Carmouche holding her down. A few lefts under from Murphy. More. Boos. Four or five left elbows. Boos. Lefts. Carmouche just holding her. 3:00. Murphy stands, Carmouche stuffs a double. "Put her back against the cage!" They clinch. Murphy has the waist cinch. Carmouche grabs the cage to prevent being dragged down. Back to clinch. Boos. Murphy knees the leg. 2:00. Carmouche got a hip toss to side control, Murphy taking the back off it, they stood to clinch. Murphy taking the waist cinch again. Grabs the cage for the third time in a few minutes that I've seen. Murphy works a double. Left elbow from Liz. Carmouche tries a switch. Murphy stays on top to half-guard, 1:00. Has the back as they stand. Knees the leg. 35. Another knee. Another. Another. "Damage!" Clinch. 15 as Carmouche gto a beautiful trip to side control, two short left elbows. Two more. Three more. R3 real hard to call, I'll give it to Carmouche but close, could go either way. 29-28 Murphy either way, possibly 30-27. 29-28 UD for.. Carmouche?! What in the actual fuck?!